Over You
Over You is a song released by Daddy DJ for their album Let Your Body Talk, as well as a single EP in 2006. Music Video The music video starts out with a 3D animated Kross at Daddy DJ's Records looking at a photo of the girl in red. He then gets a call and then he flies in his helicopter to an audition (With an alien group flying right behind him in a UFO with a contract.) When he gets to the audition with all of the acts waiting for him and an unknown live-action woman, he and her are judges for random talent acts and nobody is chosen. While this is happening, David Le Roy is seen with the 2 other members of the band singing the song, and putting on make-up as well in the make-up room. When it's Daddy DJ's turn to go on stage after all the acts, everyone starts dancing along on the stage and Kross signs them with a contract given to him by the aliens that followed him earlier. Trivia * This is the only time Kross is 3D animated in the music videos. * This is the first 3D animation and live-action music video by Aladin Net Prod. But not the first 3D-related production, since the Girl in Red music video was half-3D animated for the helicopter ad city scenes. * There are many cameo appearances. * This is the last Daddy DJ music video. They never made any more after this due to the closing of Aladin Net Prod. * All of the helicopter scenes are all entirely reused from The Girl in Red. Except with the aliens and the UFO. Easter Eggs * In the first frame of this music video, Kross is looking at a picture of the Girl in Red which was a reused and higher quality frame from the second music video. * There are pictures of the wall of Daddy DJ and a still frame of his dad at Daddy DJ's Records. * Kross turns red and steam comes out of his ears at the cowgirl act in a similar way to how he reacted to meeting the Girl in Red for the first time in the second music video. There's even a possibility that the cowgirl is The Girl in Red but in live action form. After all she bears the same dress as in the second music video, and the same blonde hair so there is a likeliness. * The aliens may be a reference to the alien in the first music video. Goofs * The acts that Kross and the woman judge don't do much besides dance around and be crazy. * It looks like Kross and the woman accepted some, but why weren't they officially chosen? * The scene with the helicopter flying around are all entirely reused scenes from The Girl in Red only more 3D and less 2D, and with the UFO and the aliens. * It is unknown which part of the city this audition is in. * In the first music video, Daddy DJ's Records has a glass that separates the office from the studio, whereas in this music video the glass is gone. * In the second music video, the mechanical lift that Kross enters his helicopter with is a lap seatbelt with a lever. But in this music video, it's a car seatbelt and he presses a button instead. * Why is Kross 3D animated in this music video when the pictures on the wall of all the other characters are 2D? * How did he know about Daddy DJ from the start if he never met them until this time? Category:Songs Category:Music Videos